Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a speaker module having speaker units disposed in different directions and capable of offsetting driving vibrations, an electronic device including the speaker module, and a display device including the electronic device.
Background
As the information society develops, a demand for a display device increases in various forms. In line with such a demand, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescent display (LED), and a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), have been recently researched and used.
In the various display devices, a display device using organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) is advantageous in that it has an excellent brightness characteristic and viewing angle characteristic and can be implemented as an ultra-thin type because it does not require a backlight unit, compared to the LCD.